Gone Avengin', Special Edition!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! The re-release of the story that introduced the Misfit-verse version of the Avengers! Next, The Avengers take on the Hellions in a special epilogue! RR PLEASE! SUGGESTIONS NEEDED BADLY!
1. Attacked!

**Gone Avengin', Special Edition!**

**Hey there, folks! L1701E here! That's right! I'm bringing out another old classic out from the shelf! This story is the story that first introduced my Misfit-verse version of the Avengers! Enjoy this updated classic from the mind of L1701E! **

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Marvel Comics and others. Althea, Xi, and Trinity belong to Red Witch and the Starr Brothers are mine. **

**The Avengers in this story will have an OC from another story of mine called "Birth of a Juke Box Hero". It's in the Marvel category, so enjoy the story, read it and review it!!!**

Chapter 1: Attacked!!

**A warehouse in Los Angeles**

"YEOW!!!" St. John Allerdyce, the mutant Misfit codenamed Pyro leapt behind a stack of crates as a stream of liquid nitrogen went by. The Australian pyrokinetic mutant was clad in his costume: An orange bodysuit with red-and-yellow flames on the chest and legs, yellow boots, and a silver flamethrower on his back. The Misfits were in Los Angeles, battling an odd-looking half-organic, half-robotic gorilla. It had metal armor on its chest, arms and legs, metal plates on its face and hands, and a pair of mean-looking cannons on its shoulders. The cannons were set on liquid nitrogen. They had it cornered in a warehouse. "Oh God mate, what were we on when we accepted this assignment?" Pyro gulped to himself. "We probably accidentally ate that X-Bird Pryde's cooking and it had a hallucinogenic effect on us."

"Pyro! Are you alright?!?!" Althea Delgado, aka the Wavedancer, the Misfits' leader, called out. She was hiding behind another stack of crates.

"Yeah, I'm fine mate!!" John called back. "What is this gorilla thing? Some kind of Terminator reject? And are we gonna set it on fire?" The gorilla roared and its cannons shut off and switched to grenade launchers. It fired a pair of grenades in the air.

"Starchild!! Darkstar!! Don't let those grenades hit!!" Al ordered.

"Right!!" The Starr Brothers peeked out of another pile of crates and blasted the grenades with their eye lasers in midair, making them explode away from the Misfits, but it blew a hole in the roof. Blob and Wanda charged the distracted robot.

"Here's hex-bolt in your eye!!" Wanda pitched several of the energy bolts at the enhanced gorilla. It got frozen in place. "Ha!"

"Try on a knuckle sandwich!!" Fred smacked the cyborg across the face, knocking it into a wall with a CRASH!!! The others leapt out of their hiding spots and walked over to the gorilla. Daria, Quinn, and Brittany, the preteen super-genius psychic triplets known as Trinity, immediately stated examining the downed robot.

"Such a perfect fusion of tissue and metal." Quinn said dreamily.

"We just have to examine it!" Brittany added.

"As Paul would say, this thing is stellar!" Daria squealed.

"Uh oh." Pietro noted. "Girls, you can't take it home!! We already have Toothy and Polly!!"

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeeease_ can we take it home to our lab, big sister? Please?" Trinity begged Althea in unison, using puppy-dog faces.

"**No!!!**" Althea snapped. "We already have Toothy."

"And it tries to eat me!!" Pietro wailed.

"Maybe that's its way of saying it likes you." Wanda snickered.

"Let's go set fire to something!" John giggled insanely. "I haven't set anything on fire all day, and I'm bored!" John whined.

"Maybe later, John." Paul shrugged.

"Oh please." Craig groaned. Fred waved his hand over the gorilla's half-metal face.

"It's out like a light."

"Man, you hit that thing hard." Paul told Fred. "I hope you didn't crush its brain."

"Whatever." Lance groaned. "Anyway, let's just get this thing outta…" Lance trailed off as he saw the gorilla's eyes open and glow red…as well as the gorilla's visage forming a mask of immense rage. "Here?"

"Uh oh!" Todd's eyes widened.

"It's more durable than we thought!" Xi exclaimed.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The gorilla roared, its mouth emitting a sonic blast that knocked the Misfits away.

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!_" They screamed, covering their ears and trying to drown the sound out.

"I think we're in trouble." Lance moaned as he fell to on knee, ears still covered.

"My ears!!" Blob screamed.

"Uh oh." Paul replied. The Misfits found themselves surrounded by other cyborg armored animals: A lion with a metal mane and claws, a bull that had thunder crackling between its horns, a tiger with metal claws, and a crocodile with drills for teeth. "Guys…" The other Misfits looked around.

"I want my mother." Pietro whined.

"We're in trouble. Big time." Lance replied.

"Try this!!" Pyro fired a bunch of fireballs at the lion. The metal mane glowed and seemed to absorb the flames. "What?" The mane then fired the fireballs back!! "AAGGH!!" John barely managed to turn the flames away in time.

"Thanks, John!" Wanda snapped.

"How was I to know that would happen, Sheila?!" John snapped back. The gorilla got back on its feet and stalked to join its fellow cyborg animals.

"Oh boy, bigmouth is back!" Pietro whooped sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" Althea sighed. She saw the gorilla clutch its head. "Huh?" The gorilla was smacked in the back of the head by an object. It turned out to be a round red, white, and blue shield. The shield returned to its owner, a tall muscular man clad in a red, white, and blue costume. The costume looked like the American flag a little bit, with the white star on the chest and read and white stripes around the lower ribs area. The Misfits recovered and saw who it was.

"Captain America!" Wanda exclaimed. The gorilla roared at Cap, firing another blast, but the super-soldier nimbly dodged and ducked the blast. He threw his shield at the gorilla again. The gorilla dodged, and the shield bounced off the wall back to him. _Hmmm…looks like I'll need some help._ He let out a battle cry.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!"

Well, well, well! Looks like the Misfits are going to meet some very special guests! Can the Misfits beat the cyborg beasts? Who are in this incarnation of the Avengers? Find out in the next chapter!! Suggestions needed badly!!


	2. Meet Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

**Gone Avengin'**

**Author's note: I do have an OC from my Marvel story "Birth of a Juke Box Hero" here. Read and Review it!**

**Disclaimer: The only things on the cyborg animals that get wounded in this story are their pride, so NO ANGRY LETTERS!!! Oh yeah, and here's your quote: "Are you high or are you just incredibly stupid?" - ****South ****Park**

Chapter 2: Meet Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

**A warehouse in Los Angeles**

"Avengers?" Wanda wondered as she watched Captain America rush to take on the robotic alligator. She then noticed a three-inch tall woman with shoulder-length brown hair and pink shades, with wasp-like wings in a pink-and-yellow uniform and with a headset fly around the Misfits. "That's one weird bug."

"Let's set it on fire!" John pointed his flamethrowers at it.

"_Wait!!!_" The tiny woman screamed. "I'm the Wasp!"

"The Wasp? What kinda codename is that!?!" Craig wondered. He then heard a guitar riff out of nowhere. The Misfits looked up and saw a boy around their age standing on a huge stack of crates. He was carrying a red Flying-V guitar with patches of black-and-white checkerboard on it. His outfit seemed to match the guitar. He wore white boots with black-and-red fringe, long red wrestling-style tights like Shawn Michaels wears, only instead of broken hearts, there were black-and-white checkerboard razor blades on them. He also wore an Aerosmith T-shirt that was tucked into the tights, and a red sleeveless leather jacket with patches of black-and-white checkerboard on the shoulders and sides. On his hands were red fingerless biker gloves with a pair or black-and-white checkerboard wristbands with fringe. On his face was red face paint with patches of black-and-white checkerboard on it. The paint was like that of the Ultimate Warrior. He wore a pair of red-frame sunglasses with rectangular checkerboard lenses. He had a long wild lion's mane of blond hair and green eyes. His right ear was decorated by a razor blade earring, and his left was decorated by an earring with a red feather, a white, and a black feather on it.

"**_WHOOO!!!_**" He crowed, pointing his guitar's head at the robot animals. "As AC/DC once said, for those about to rock, we salute ya!" The boy played a riff, and a rainbow-colored beam blasted from the guitar, knocking away and hurting the animals. "That was better than a Van Halen concert!" The boy leapt down toward the Misfits. "You clowns want some? You can't handle the Kid of Rock!!"

"Razor, calm down!" Wasp sighed. "That's Kid Razor. He's a new guy who joined us from Cleveland."

"Home of the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame, baby!" Razor winked at Wasp. "Those tin cans weren't so tough." The gorilla leapt up. "What the--?" The gorilla then got punched in the face, sending it flying through a wall.

"Who hit it?" Blob wondered. Then he found out. The fist came from a teen girl clad in what looked like a purple one-piece swimsuit with purple fingerless gloves, thick white belt, white wristbands and white boots. The girl seemed to have a bit of muscle on her, and the oddest thing about her was the fact she had green skin and long green hair. Her eyes were also green. She was a little over six foot tall.

"Having trouble, Short Man?" She snickered at Kid Razor. Razor glared at her.

"You aren't much taller than me, She-Hulk!" Razor snapped at the green girl. "One more 'short guy' joke, and I will cut _you_ down to size!"

"There's a **She**-Hulk?!?!" Pietro yelped. The teenage green Amazon turned to Pietro, a grin on her face.

"You look like you've never seen a girl before, Quicksilver." The She-Hulk grinned. Pietro, Lance, and Fred's jaws dropped.

"Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh…" They stammered.

"How'd she know Quicksilver?" Wanda wondered.

"We Misfits are rather well-known." Paul reminded her. The robotic lion and tiger leapt, but the tiger got blasted by Razor, and the lion got smacked by the She-Hulk.

"Let's put these bad kitties to sleep." Razor smirked. The emerald-skinned teen nodded with a smile. The bull fired a thunderbolt from its horns, shocking the two, until an arrow pierced its head slightly. The bull wasn't hurt, but it stopped firing the thunderbolt. The source leapt down, another teenager. He was clad in a purple-and-blue costume with a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Hey, I had that pile of bull, Hawkeye!" Razor snapped at the boy. Hawkeye laughed.

"Yeah, you were doing a fine job, Razor. You too, Jen." Hawkeye winked at the She-Hulk.

"Forget it Clint! I'd rather go out with _Razor_ than you. At least _he_ doesn't try to peek when I was in the shower."

"Fine, Jen. Be that way." Hawkeye laughed.

"The Kid of Rock may be fearless, but he is far from stupid." Razor chuckled. "What a minute…what're you insinuating, Jennifer?" Razor snapped, brushing some of his wild blond hair away from his face. "That the Kid of Rock is no better than Robin Hood over there? I am ten times, no a hundred, no a thousand, no a _million_ times greater than him!"

"Oh please! How one guy can have as big a mouth as you is beyond me, Razor." Jen sighed.

"She got you good, you Bret Michaels wannabe." Clint Burton snickered.

"Shove it, Arrow-slinger!" Razor snapped.

"WILL YOU THREE QUIT ARGUING AND HELP ME HERE?!?" Captain America snapped, trying to fight off the alligator. The three teenage Avengers sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're coming." Razor sighed. He, Jennifer, and Clint raced to the alligator, hoping to subdue it. Wasp also flew away to help. As Jennifer raced by, she looked at Pyro and Starchild, and she felt something.

_Wait a minute, they look familiar…_ Jenny thought. However, she had no time to figure out how they were familiar.

"The Avengers?" Lance shook his head. "What'll they come up with next?"

"Are they all mutants?" John asked.

"Cap isn't. The others, no idea." Althea replied. Paul stared at the She-Hulk, like he recognized her.

"Hey John." Starchild nudged Pyro with his elbow. "Doesn't the She-Hulk look familiar to you?" John looked at her.

"Yeah, she kinda does ring a bell, mate." Pyro replied. "The archer and the rocker called her Jennifer. She does kind of resemble…No, it can't be!"

"What?" Xi asked John and Paul.

"What's going on?" The other Misfits turned to John and Paul.

"I think the green gal might be an old friend of ours." Starchild replied. The other cyborg animals got back up.

"Let's talk about this later!" Althea said.

"We gotta stop these things!" Toad said. The Misfits managed to prevent the other cybernetic animals from attacking the occupied Avengers using Pietro's speed to distract them, while Lance and the others attacked with their powers. After the battle, the two teams met up. Jennifer's eyes widened and she smiled widely when she saw John and Paul, realizing who they were.

"St. John!! Paul!! I haven't seen you guys in forever!!" Jennifer squealed laughed, running towards the two Misfits.

"_Jenny?!_" They asked in shock. "Jenny Walters?!" They nearly got crushed by a bearhug.

"Nice to see you again, Cap." Todd laughed.

"Wonderful." Cap rolled his eyes. The Wasp grew up to her full size, a couple inches shorter then the Sentinel of Liberty.

"So they are the Misfits, huh?" Wasp smiled. "The name certainly fits."

"JEN!!! LET US BREATHE!!!" Paul and John screamed.

"Oh, sorry guys." Jennifer let go of her two friends, and watched them gasp with a laugh. "I guess I just don't know my own strength anymore."

"How'd you end up like that?" Pyro gasped in shock.

"Yeah." Paul gasped. "How'd you turn into Green Amazon Girl?" Jen looked at her arm.

"Long story, Johnny and Paul. Long story. Thank my cousin, though."

"Your cousin?" Lance overheard.

"Bruce Banner." She replied. The Misfits' jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!?!" Lance yelled. "Your _cousin_ is the _Hulk?!_"

"Yeah." Jennifer shrugged like it was no big deal. "Let's just say I needed blood and Cousin Brucie was the only one around to provide it." Xi and Kid Razor looked at each other.

"Did you stay out in the sun too long?" Razor spat out one of his infamous zingers at Xi. "People tend to do that here in LA."

"Your outfit is very odd." Xi replied.

"Not as half as weird as your face." Razor said. Cap sighed.

"Misfits, this is Wasp, She-Hulk, Hawkeye, and Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor." Cap introduced the woman and the teens.

"The others are looking for the creator of those things." Wasp pointed to the unconscious creatures.

"You mean found." A mechanized voice said. Through a hole in the roof, a man in red-and-gold armor flew down thanks to a pair of boot jets. He was carrying a man with disheveled hair and wearing scientist clothes. He was accompanied by a muscular teenage boy with long blond hair, a battle costume, and wearing a metal helmet with wings on it, who also carried a hammer.

"The knave has been caught!" The helmeted boy cheered, raising his hammer.

"Last, but not least, Iron Man and Thor." Cap introduced.

"Grrrrr, my creations! I could've ruled LA no thanks to you Avengers!" The scientist tried to punch Iron Man, but he couldn't reach the armored hero.

"Hey, we Misfits helped too!" Trinity exclaimed.

"I hate you clowns!!" The scientist snapped. Razor walked up to him and searched his lab coat. "Hey!!" Razor pulled out a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Mine now." Razor smirked. He then looked over at the Misfits. "Yeah, I've heard of ya, and the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll is not impressed."

"Ignore him, he loves attention." Wasp told the mutants.

"He and Pietro would be great friends." Wanda snickered.

"I'm Wavedancer." Althea motioned to herself. "That's Avalanche, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Xi, Blob, Trinity, Darkstar, Starchild, and Pyro."

"Aka Althea Delgato, Lance Alvers, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Xi, Fred Dukes, Daria, Quinn, and Brittany Delgado, Craig Allman Starr, Paul Stanley Starr, and St. John Allerdyce." Iron Man added. "We know about you guys from Cap."

"Actually, I have never met Starchild, Darkstar, or Pyro." Cap told the Armored Avenger. "I have read their profiles, though." Jen looked at Paul, and at Craig.

"Paul, you have a brother?" Jen asked in shock. "I thought you were an only child."

"Yep. Identical twin brother." Paul grinned. "Hey, maybe we should introduce these guys to the X-Dudes?"

"Y'know Paul, that's not such a bad idea." Althea grinned. "Cap and Wolverine could catch up, and I'd love to see their faces when they meet the Avengers."

"Can I beat them up?" Razor asked. "The Kid of Rock wants to fight somebody."

"Just ignore him." Wasp sighed. John looked at Cap's shield.

"Nice shield." John complimented.

"Thank you." Cap smiled.

"Can I set it on fire?" John grinned. "I like setting things on fire." Cap rolled his eyes.

_Oh yeah, only a Misfit would ask that._

What'll happen when the X-Men meet the Avengers? Will they get along, or will there be more fights? Will Pyro set fire to anything? Will Cap be forced to bash people upside the head with his shield? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!!!


	3. XMen, Meet the Avengers!

**Gone Avengin'**

**_Original Review Responses:_**

_To Wizard1: Funny comment there! Jennifer is a teen in this fic. For some reason, I can imagine her as a teenager in the Evo-verse. Kid Razor is a college student in the original Marvel-verse fic I'm working on, but he is a high-school age boy in this fic too. _

**Disclaimer: "And numbnuts is over there, whistlin' ****Dixie****!" - Paul Teutul Sr., American Chopper**

Chapter 3: X-Men, Meet the Avengers!

**The Xavier Institute**

"Hawk, I had heard that SHIELD has helped to organize a brand-new team." Xavier told the GI Joe leader. The general and the adult X-Men were in the living room conversing.

"Yeah. Fury organized a team of enhanced humans." Hawk nodded, sipping a coffee.

"Enhanced humans?" Storm blinked. "I have never heard that term before."

"Aren't enhanced humans those who gained superpowers but have no X-Gene?" Hank asked Hawk. "They are also referred to as meta-humans if I remember correctly."

"Yeah." Hawk gave the adult X-Men a file folder. "They're known as the Avengers. Quite a motley bunch if I say so myself." Hawk laughed as Xavier looked at the file, containing pictures and profiles of the heroes. "They will accept mutants, but none have joined the team so far."

"Motley is an understatement." Xavier read the file. "A super-powered rock musician, a reformed archer, a radiation-enhanced girl, a husband-and-wife pair of scientists, even a real-life god."

"Most of these people are around the kids' age." Storm noted. "Their backgrounds are incredibly diverse."

"_PAUL!!!!_" They heard the X-Girls squeal. The adult X-Men and Hawk looked at each other.

"Uh-oh." The elder X-Men and General Hawk walked outside. In front of the Mansion was a huge white futuristic jet with a yellow "A" on the tail fin. The Misfits and the Avengers stood in front of the jet and the X-Men had gathered around to see them.

"What'd you call this thing?" A green-faced Lance asked Wasp.

"The Quinjet." Wasp replied with a smile.

"It should be called Aero Razor One." Razor grinned. "After all, Aerosmith did call their jet Aero Force One. **(A/N: This is true! Aerosmith did have their own plane, which they called Aero Force One)** Wasp ignored the comment.

"Ugh!! Oh **God!!!**" Lance ran off, hoping to find a bathroom.

"Hey girls." Paul grinned as the X-Girls gathered around him.

"Hi Paul." They greeted sweetly in unison. The X-Boys muttered.

"A player, huh?" Razor asked Starchild.

"I guess so." Paul shrugged. Razor smirked.

"Yeah, I know what it's like to have girls all over me."

"Thou art very strange." Thor said to Xi.

"I was a genetic creation." Xi explained to the Norse God of Thunder.

"So many cute guys, so little time." Jen grinned.

"You were never like this, Jenny. Never this confident." John snickered. "Maybe that gamma blood did something to your mind."

"Actually, I could tell Jenny had a bit of a wild streak." Paul chuckled. "Just her dad always ran such a strict household."

"You got that right." Jen laughed. "Ever since I became this beautiful statuesque green babe, I've always felt a little more free. Like I could be the _real_ Jennifer Walters." Jenny sighed happily. "Poor Cousin Brucie. He kept trying to cure me, but as they say, 'Don't fix it if it ain't broke'. Plus, I got superpowers like you guys have now!" The Emerald Amazon turned and noticed several of the male X-Men stared at her with dropped jaws. Jennifer put on a flirtatious smile. "Hi boys. Would any of you handsome guys like to show me around the mansion?"

"Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh………" Sam, Roberto, Ray, Kurt, and Iceman stammered.

"Steve, good to see you again." Logan shook Cap's hand.

"Good to see you again, Logan. Kids still driving you nuts?" Cap asked.

"Yeah." Logan sighed. "I just hope your Avengers are a little more mature."

"You wish!" Wasp laughed. "We may not have as many kids as you do, but they are just as crazy. You won't believe what happened last time Jennifer and Thor fought. They nearly tore the Avengers Mansion apart. And don't get me started when Bobby and Clint fight. Kicks, punches, and zingers fly all over the place."

"Bobby?" Logan asked.

"Kid Razor's real name is Robert Parkins. A Cleveland native all his life. Here's a hint: never insult the Cleveland Indians or any other Cleveland sports team around him." Wasp explained.

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way." Hawkeye groaned. Beast noticed a couple of the New Mutants fighting.

"I wanna show her around!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah right, she wants **me** to show her around!" Roberto yelled.

"No, she wants **_me!_**" Ray yelled.

"I think I need a drink." Hank sighed. "I'm already imagining what will happen." Hank noticed that several X-Men and Misfits had already started fighting. Iron Man overheard this.

"I got a cure for that." Tony Stark opened a compartment in his leg armor, pulling out a bottle. "I always keep a bottle of genuine Scottish whiskey. This girl saved my sanity a few times." Hank stared at the whisky bottle, and then grinned.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends." The Beast laughed. The teen Avengers went inside the X-Mansion, being guided by Jean and Kurt. Kurt had taken advantage of Sam, Ray, and Roberto's fighting.

"Nice digs." Jen whistled. "No arrows all over the ceiling, hammer blows on the furniture, or rock posters all over the walls. The thunder scars remind me of home, though."

"Thank Ms. Munroe for those." Kurt laughed.

"This place could use some AC/DC posters." Razor smirked. "These mutants are alright." He then noticed an old picture of the X-Men, and his green eyes widened. "Hey, I know this chick!" He pointed to an Asian girl in the picture.

"You know Jubilee?" Jean asked Razor.

"Unfortunately." Razor grumbled.

"Yeah, she's Razor's number one fan. She's president of the official Kid Razor fan club." Clint laughed. Razor groaned.

"More like the Kid of Rock's number one stalker." Razor grumbled. "She lives in Cleveland now. The crazy chick follows me everywhere."

"Because she _looooooves_ you, Rockstar." Jen laughed. "You know she has a huge crush on you."

"I would _not_ be surprised if she followed me here." Razor groaned. "The Kid of Rock has tried **everything** to get rid of her, but she just won't leave him alone."

"Aw man, I love your music Razor!" Kurt replied with a smile. "My favorite song is 'Kickin' Axe'."

"Yeah, my friend Wendy wrote it." Razor smirked. Meanwhile, Hawk, Beast, Wolverine, Xavier, Cap, Wasp, Iron Man and Storm were conversing nearby.

"I have read the reports on each of you, and I am amazed by the different ways the Avengers all gained their powers." Xavier told Cap and Wasp. "The file mentions someone named Henry Pym, aka Ant-Man."

"My husband." Wasp explained with a smile. "He's currently at a scientific conference, so he is unavailable at this time." Razor overheard that with his superhuman hearing.

"Yeah, the geek is always up to something!" Razor laughed. He then walked over to the elder X-Men and saw Storm. His eyes widened.

"Holy Van Halen! Hey Prof, you never told the Kid of Rock that Tina Turner was a mutant! Rockin' like Dokken, man!! Whoo!!" Razor said to Xavier, flashing the "Rock On!" sign. Ororo blinked, then rolled her eyes.

"My name is Ororo Munroe, not Tina Turner." Ororo told the Jukebox Avenger. Razor snickered.

"You related to her? Those legs of yours appear to indicate that." Razor grinned.

"How do the Avengers put up with you?" Storm asked the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll. The guitarist laughed.

"If you only knew, baby." Razor laughed with a wink. Wasp sighed.

"Razor, try to stay out of trouble."

"Whatever." Razor walked back to join the tour.

"How can one kid have all that hair?" Beast wondered as he looked at the lion's mane known as Razor's hair.

"Well, he **is** the living embodiment of rock music." Wasp laughed. "I've wondered that myself, to be honest with you."

"How'd you Avengers get together?" Logan asked Cap.

"After I met the Misfits for the first time, Fury told me something." Steve remembered. "He told me there were people out there who had superpowers, but were not mutants. Fury wanted to form a group of those people. Originally, it was me, Wasp, Ant-Man, Iron Man, and Thor."

"I came up with the Avengers as a name." Wasp put in **(A/N: This is a tribute to the comics)**.

"Later, Clint joined after giving up on crime. Soon after, Jennifer joined. Now we have Kid Razor as well." Cap continued. "They are insane. Popcorn fights, brawls, arguments, egos, flirting, food fights, insults, angst, the typical teen stuff."

"Now you know why I keep whiskey in my armor." Tony Stark laughed. He was still in his armor. Soon, the typical screams and yells were heard.

"STAY AWAY FROM KITTY!!!"

"MAKE ME, TIN GRIN!!!"

"THE GLOVES ARE COMING OFF!!!"

"JOHN, DON'T SET THAT ON FIRE!!!"

"I HATE THAT STARCHILD!!!"

"BLOB, SAVE SOME FOOD FOR US!!!"

"OWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!" Some new yells were heard as well.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!!!"

"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE A GOD!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!!"

"RAZOR, DON'T SPRAY PAINT ON THE WALL!!!"

"CLINT, YOU JERK!!!"

"YOU'RE ALL JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I'M A ROCKER!!!" The adults sighed.

"Hey Iron Man, still got that Scottish whiskey?" Logan asked.

"Of course." The Golden Avenger nodded. The sounds of brawls, explosions, and things breaking permeated the mansion.

Man, looks like the Avengers, X-Men, and Misfits have trouble getting along. But they'll have to work together to take down what's coming. What'll happen next? What insanity will happen? Are there any bad guys hoping to take advantage? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Some Insanity and Some Villains Gather!

**Gone Avengin', Special Edition!**

**Author's Note: This chapter marks the first Evo appearance of a character that was inspired by a Fleetwood Mac song.**

**_Original Review Responses:_**

****

_To RogueFanKC: I would do a Stormwreck fic, but Storm would hurt me, and I don't like being hurt. She'd hurt me very, very badly. 'Nuff said._

**Disclaimer: "I see white people." - Shawn Wayans, Scary Movie 2**

Chapter 4: Some Insanity and Some Villains Gather!

**The Xavier Institute**

"Are you sure this'll work?" Ray groaned. Scott and the other X-Boys had rigged an odd device on a wall on the outside of the X-Mansion.

"Yes, **this** plan will work!" Scott snapped at Ray. He held up a remote with one big red button on it. "We press the button, the device opens, and the spring inside releases the metal boxing glove, knocking that woman-stealing Starchild into next week!" Scott cackled.

"Man, his head will fly off his turkey neck." Peter smirked.

"Gambit gonna enjoy dis." Remy grinned evilly.

"Shhh!! Hide!!!" Scott, Remy, Ray, and Peter jumped in a nearby bush. Paul had walked by, alongside John and Jennifer. They stopped at the device, too busy talking to notice it.

"Man Jenny, it's been a long time since the three of us were together. Does your dad still hate us?" Paul asked. Jen giggled.

"Let's just say that when you two disappeared, Daddy threw a celebration." Jennifer started laughing. "He still has the pictures of you two on his dartboard."

"Oh, God!" John cackled. "He's still mad about the time I set his car on fire?"

"And his favorite chair, and his radio, and the TV, and his favorite couch, and his motorcycle, and his badge collection, his pants while he was still wearing them, so yeah." Jen shrugged. "He still is miffed at you too, Paul. Remember that incident with the coconut cream pies?"

"Hey, it was an accident!" Paul put his hands up defensively. "I had no idea those pies had bombs in them. We did stop them from hurting anyone."

"Yeah, but we got coconut cream all over us, and the sheriff's ball!" John remembered. "Sheriff Walters nearly put us in the torture rack!" In the bush, the X-Boys shifted.

"Move over!" Gambit snapped. "Gambit can't breathe!"

"I got a great view, and I'm not giving it up!" Ray drooled as he watched Jennifer. He got knocked into Scott.

"Hey! Oops." Scott accidentally pressed the button. With a BANG, the glove launched, but it smacked the She-Hulk in the nose! "Uh-oh."

"OWWW!!!" Jennifer held her nose. Luckily, it took more than a steel boxing glove to damage it. "Who threw that?" She growled angrily.

"Nice job, idiot!" Ray hissed at Scott.

"You knocked into me!" Scott snapped. The X-Boys started arguing, until they saw an angry Jennifer standing over them. "Uh, heh heh. Hi Jenny."

"Nice She-Hulk…_Niiiice_ She-Hulk…" Peter squeaked.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT REMY!!!" Gambit begged on his knees. "REMY GET HURT ENOUGH BY CHERE!!!!"

"YOU FOUR ARE DEAD!!!" Jen hollered, grabbing Scott. Soon after, bones started being broken.

"HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!! **_OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!_**" The X-Boys screamed in pain. John and Paul just shrugged their shoulders, until they saw Sam streak by, strangling Roberto.

"She's **MINE!!**" Cannonball snapped at Sunspot. Starchild and Pyro sighed.

"And everyone thinks _I'm_ nuts." John shook his head. "I'm gonna go set fire to Iron Man's armor."

**An unknown location**

"Aw man, why are we here?" A large mutant growled in a voice that was deep and menacing. The man was around nineteen or twenty years old, and his muscular body was around 6'11". He wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and brown wrestling-style tights with white boots. He looked rather unusual, considering his body was covered in brown fur. His head was that of a wooly mammoth, with trunk, a mane of long black hair, and two white, large, fearsome-looking tusks. He and several others had gathered in what appeared to be nearly total darkness. "Aw man, I have better things to do here, like polish my beautiful tusks!"

"I'd better not miss any of my freakin' soap operas!" Another voice growled. The source was an ugly, Quasimodo-like woman with green skin, two-fingered toes, long blond hair and wearing a pink costume. The mammoth-like mutant recoiled at the sight of the woman.

"God, you ugly!" He said in a horrified manner. The woman glared at him.

"Shut up, Torrence!" She snapped. "You aren't much prettier yourself, Elephant Man!" The mammoth-like mutant growled in anger.

"Watch your mouth, Abominatrix!" He snapped at the ugly green woman. "Or I will show you why they call me Tusk!" Some of the sparse light reflected off his tusks, as if the light was confirming what he said.

"Tusk, save it for Kid Razor! Abominatrix, save your rage for the She-Hulk!" Another voice snapped. The two reluctantly backed off each other, fuming at the names of their mortal enemies. Tusk, real name Arnold Torrence, was a mutant who looked like a mammoth all his life. Later, he developed superhuman strength, and discovered his skin and bones were more dense than normal, making him very durable. A native of Cleveland, he and Kid Razor have duked it out several times. A huge egomaniac with a hot temper and a tendency to get frustrated easily, Tusk had Razor heavily overmatched in raw power and strength. However, Razor has often defeated Tusk by using his speed, agility, and exploiting his character flaws. The Abominatrix was created as a product of a medical experiment. Real name unknown, she didn't take too kindly to any superhero, particularly the She-Hulk. An assassin-for-hire, she'll gladly kill anyone, just as long as she doesn't miss her soap operas.

"I just want to go home and watch my soap operas." Abominatrix growled. Tusk shook his head.

"You are as stupid as you are ugly. Get TiVo for God's sake!!" Tusk snapped. "You'll be able to record them. Just set time and channel, put a blank tape in the VCR, and you're set!! Even someone as dumb as you can operate one of them."

"This coming from someone whose mother lives in the Elephant House in the local zoo." Abominatrix quipped. "I can't afford one."

"How much do you make a hit?" Tusk asked in dumbfounded astonishment. _Surely__ an assassin can afford TiVo, even one as hideous-looking as her._ She told him her price and he laughed. "Oh God, you can afford it. Oh wait, you spend your money all on candy!"

"I like candy, okay?!" Abominatrix snapped back. "Not my fault you hate candy!"

"I'm allergic to chocolate!! Besides, sugar and caffeine make mutants go crazy!" Tusk growled.

"I'm _not_ a mutant!"

"I was talking about **me**, you ugly hag!" Tusk yelled.

"Will you both _shut up?!_" Sabertooth made an appearance. He looked at Tusk. "I've heard of you. Pathetic. You keep getting your butt kicked around town by a loudmouth kid with a guitar." Tusk growled at that remark. He looked at the Abominatrix. "God, you ugly."

"Shut up, fleabag!" Tusk snapped.

"Hey!!" Abominatrix snapped.

"Oh come on!" The Juggernaut groaned as he walked in. "What's going on here? Why am I here? I wasn't busted out of Stokes just to wait around."

"You think we're enjoying this stuff, helmet boy?" Tusk growled.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Juggernaut growled at the mammoth-like mutant. "I'm the unstoppable, invincible Juggernaut!"

"Yeah, you're also a moron with a name that's smarter than you are." Tusk quipped.

"Watch it!" Juggernaut warned. He looked at the Abominatrix and he felt sick. "God, you ugly."

"HEY!!!" Abominatrix snapped.

"Ugh. Americans. Always obsessing over looks." A voice with a thick Russian accent groaned. Its source was a suit of red armor. He was Iron Man's most hated foe: the Crimson Dynamo. The man underneath the suit looked at the Abominatrix. "God, you ugly."

"WILL YOU MORONS KNOCK THAT OFF?!?!" Abominatrix screamed. Tusk, Sabertooth, and Juggernaut howled with laughter.

Man, looks like trouble is a-brewin' for our three favorite teams!! Who gathered these bad guys and why? What more insanity will the X-Men, Avengers, and the Misfits face? Can the kids face what's coming? Find out in the next chapter!!


	5. A Little More Madness!

**Gone Avengin', Special Edition!**

Chapter 5: A Little More Madness!!

**The Xavier Institute**

Kid Razor, the Avengers' own resident rockstar, had somehow gotten his hands on some spray paint and he was spraying a design on the outside wall of the X-Mansion. It was a huge silver razor blade slashing through a disco dancer with a blond afro. Cyclops noticed this and stomped up to the mystically-enhanced super-musician with a scowl.

"What are you _doing_, man?!" Cyclops snapped. Razor looked at the X-Men's field leader with a 'What-are-you-stupid' look.

"Decorating, you dipstick. What does it look like?" Razor replied in a nonchalant tone. "I sure as heck ain't fixing the drains." He laughed for a second, then went back to his painting.

"You can't spray paint all over the mansion!! I **live** here!!" Scott snapped. "_I_ don't go around spray-painting all over _your_ home!"

"Your point?" Razor replied, still spraying. Scott noticed that the painting was covering up a window.

"Hey, that's my window." Scott noticed. Razor stopped and looked at the window for a second as if he was examining it.

"So it is." Razor noticed. "Good for you." He patted Scott's shoulder and went back to his art. He finished the dancer, then he started doing some fancy graffiti.

"Cyclops…is…a…big…" Scott read the graffiti. "HEY!!!! I AM _NOT_ ONE OF THOSE!!!" He hollered angrily.

"Not what I heard." Razor replied coolly. "Now are you gonna go away, or am I gonna have to beat you up and down Bayville?"

"Oh now, what is your GAH!!" Scott got grabbed by the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll, and got his head bounced off the brick wall. "Ow!" The mystically-enhanced rocker then nailed the mutant with a neck thrust and a spinning back kick, knocking him to the ground. His superhuman hearing picked up clapping. He turned his head, and saw Althea walk up to the Jukebox Avenger, clapping her hands.

"Nice." She nodded with a smirk. "What's your style?"

"Karate, with some additions from other styles. As well as a little bit of brawling, and even some pro wrestling." Razor responded, cracking his trademark smirk, regarded as one of Rock's Sexiest Smiles. "Your style is mostly ju-jitsu, based on what the Kid of Rock has heard." Althea nodded.

"You seem well practiced."

"Well, I am a sixth-degree black belt. Been into this martial-arts stuff since I was six. I saw 'Enter the Dragon' when I was five. I wanted to be Bruce Lee. On the Kid of Rock's sixth birthday, my mother signed me up for karate lessons. I loved it, and had been doing it ever since." Razor replied with a laugh.

"Maybe you and I should spar sometime. I've been training since I was a kid myself." Althea shrugged. Razor laughed.

"Perhaps. Although it would be very obvious that yours truly would outdo you. I got looks, style, razzle-dazzle, and the Power of Rock!"

"The what?" Althea raised her eyebrow.

"Yo, babe!" Todd leapt in. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey Toddles." Al grinned. Razor burst out laughing.

"Toddles?! _Toddles?!?!_ WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You refer to Amphibian Boy over here as **Toddles?!?!** AHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! Oh **man**, that is **rich!**"

"_Al_, oh I give up!" Todd groaned.

"Anyway, Razor was going to explain this 'Power of Rock' thing to me." Althea giggled.

"Yeah." Todd turned to Razor. "You babbled about it several times on the way here." Razor shrugged.

"The Power of Rock is a mystical energy that is inside every person. It's that feeling you get when you desire to be a rock musician. It's that feeling you get when you play a guitar solo for the first time." Razor explained. "Among my other powers, I can sense how much of the energy is within someone. I've noticed that Mr. Happy over here…" Razor pointed his thumb at Cyclops. "Has practically none of the Power of Rock in him. The X-Men on average don't have much, except for Multiple. His level his going up. The Misfits' level of the Power of Rock is significantly higher. Especially Starchild, Pyro, Avalanche, and Darkstar."

"Not surprised." A glammed-out Jamie walked up to the guys. "James Madrox. Manager of the Superstars. That's their band." Jamie and Razor shook hands. Razor removed his hand and found a card in his hand. "Heard your music, Razor. Great stuff. You looking for a manager?" Razor chuckled.

"If _you're_ the Superstars' manager, then the band must moonlight as a circus act." The Ultimate Rockstar quipped.

"Oh ha ha." Jamie responded sarcastically.

"Man, Razor. And some say I got a quick tongue, yo." Todd laughed.

"This coming from living proof of the genetic relationship between man and amphibian." Razor smirked. The four noticed Kurt stagger by. His clothes were tattered, his hair was messed up, and he had lipstick all over his face. He was singing Marvin Gaye.

"_I've been really tryin', baby…Tryin' to hold back that feelin' for so long…_" Kurt sang. Razor chuckled.

"Well, well, well. I guess the urban myth is true. Bigfoot _does_ have a cousin that gets chicks in Bayville."

"Nah, just his girlfriend." Jamie told Razor.

"Kurt's with this human chick named Amanda." Todd explained. "Paul's been giving romantic advice to Kurt. Ever since then, whenever he goes anywhere with her, he returns in that state."

"Paul's advice tends to be that effective." Jamie laughed. His face then contorted to shock when he heard three voices.

"Oh, _Jamieeeeeeeeeeeeee_…"

"AW DEAR _GOD_ NO!!!!" Jamie ran away in fright. Razor shook his head.

"Anyway, I hope the other guys are…" Razor's sentence was interrupted.

"HAWKEYE, IF YOU TRY TO IMPALE REMY WIT' DOSE ARROWS **ONE** MORE TIME…"

"CLINT, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!!! AH **DON'T** WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!!" Rogue screamed.

"BURTON, YOU'RE AS BAD AS RAZOR!!!" Jean's voice reverberated.

"Oh yeah?" Razor growled. With an evil smile, he sent a thought to Jean that caused the telepath to release a retching scream. Razor was no telepath, but he, like any human, could create a thought that a telepath would pick up. "Try _that_ one on for size, baby."

"YOU SHALL FEEL MJOLNIR'S FURY!!!!" Thor's voice yelled.

"HELP ME!!!" Ray screamed. "HE'S NUTS AND HE HAS A HAMMER!!!" CRUNCH!!!! **KA-POW!!!!** "OWWWWWW!!!!"

"JENNIFER!!! BLOB!!! STOP EATING EVERYTHING!!!" Wasp yelled.

"BUT WE'RE _HUNGRY!!!_" They snapped back. Razor, Todd, and Althea noticed Hank and Iron Man run by, obviously very, very drunk. Tony Stark had painted patches of blue paint on his armor. Hank was wearing a traditional Scottish kilt and sash. Both men were waving around Claymores, Scottish swords.

"They may take our lives, but they will never take our Scottish Girls in Tiny Swimsuit Magazines!!!" Tony yelled in a Scottish accent, holding up a magazine.

"RAHHH!!!!" Beast charged behind him in agreement.

"Aw man, you gettin' this, hon?" Todd asked Althea.

"Oh yeah." Althea grinned, ever-ready with her camera.

"JOHN, PUT THE FURNITURE OUT RIGHT NOW!!!"

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

"HE DID IT AGAIN!!! HE SET MY BIKE ON FIRE **AGAIN!!!**" Logan yelled.

"I must be in the middle of a fruit market, because everyone's gone bananas! Whoo!!!!" Razor laughed. Todd noticed Razor's graffiti.

"That doesn't even begin to describe Summers." Todd laughed.

"No kidding. That man has a stick shoved so far up his arse, when he opens his mouth, you can stick a marshmallow in it, hold him by the legs, keep him stiff, place his head over a fire, and roast the marshmallow." Razor snickered as he just fired another one of his trademark zingers.

"Preach on, Razor." Althea laughed. The four heard more yells and screams.

"OWWWW!!!! THOR, QUIT HITTING ME!!!" Ray screamed. "THAT HAMMER HURTS!!!!"

"HAWKEYE, DOSE ARROWS HURT!!!" Gambit yelled.

"WELL GET YOUR BIG BUTT OUTTA THE WAY OF THE TARGETS!!!" Hawkeye snapped back.

"JENNIFER, QUIT WRAPPING QUICKSILVER AROUND THAT STATUE!!!" Wasp yelled.

"HE GOT FRESH WITH ME!!!"

"WANDA, DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!!!"

"TONY!! HANK!!! QUIT PAINTING 'SCOTLAND RULES' ALL OVER THE KITCHEN!!!" Cap ordered loudly.

"GET THE ENGLISH CUR!!!" Iron Man yelled.

"RAHH!!!" The Beast added.

"WHO CLAMPED MY WHEELCHAIR?!?!"

"So, when drunk, the Beast is a Scotsman. Who would've thought?" Althea noticed.

"I have a funny feeling that Stark and McCoy are going to be great drinking buddies." Razor snickered.

Man, the madness will never end! Will the X-Man, Misfits, and Avengers beat each other's brains out? What about the bad guys? What're they up to? Will Thor stop beating Ray with his hammer? Will Hawkeye stop shooting arrows at everyone? Will Pyro quit trying to burn everything down? Nah. Find out in the next chapter!!!


	6. Madness and an Attack!

**Gone Avengin', Special Edition!**

Chapter 6: Madness and an Attack!!

**Location Unknown**

"Who has gathered us here?" Tusk growled. He was on the verge of losing his infamous temper. The mammoth-like mutant started pacing, his anger increasing with every step. He started muttering and cursing under his breath. He tightened his knuckles until the skin under the brown fur turned white.

"Calm down, Tusk!" Crimson Dynamo snapped.

"Make me, you walking Red Scare relic!" Tusk yelled. He got into a football tackle position. Tusk's favorite attack was to basically charge and opponent, either spearing the target to the ground and/or impaling them on his tusks. "One more word, and I gut you like a fish!" Tusk snarled as he aimed his tusks to go through the Dynamo's heart. He got punched in the face by Juggernaut. "OWW!!" He turned to the mystically-enhanced human. "_You want some of me?!?!_" Juggernaut smirked.

"Ice Age relic." Crimson Dynamo snickered.

"You overgrown pachyderm." Juggernaut laughed arrogantly at the hot-tempered mutant. "I have pounded the X-Men!"

"The X-who?" Abominatrix scratched her head.

"X-Men." Sabertooth groaned. "Xavier's students." The green skinned woman nodded in understanding. Sabertooth retched. "God lady, quit looking at me! I might turn to stone." The other villains started snickering.

"Knock that off!" Abominatrix snapped.

"I could snap those dumb horns right off your freakin' head!" Juggernaut yelled at Tusk.

"These are not horns, you big red retard!!" Tusk snapped back. "Horns grow from the head!! These are tusks!! _Tusks!!_"

"At least none of us ever got our butts handed to us by some dumb blond with a guitar." Sabertooth laughed.

"You will **die!!**" Tusk roared. With a battle cry that sounded like an elephant mixed in with a deep yell, the large furry mutant charged the cat-like assassin. Sabertooth easily dodged.

"Good sprint." Sabertooth evaluated jokingly as he dodged Tusk's charge. "Need to work on aim and turns though." Tusk nearly slammed headfirst into a wall before he stopped.

"You son of a…" Tusk growled.

"**ENOUGH!!!**" A mechanical voice roared. "I am the one who sent for all of you." The mechanical voice's source walked into the light. It was a humanoid silver robot, approximately six feet tall. It had what appeared to be as a red panel with energy crackling in it for a face. The robot had clawed fingers and a sleek look to him.

"Who are you?" Sabertooth growled at the robot. The robot turned its head to the angry psychotic feral.

"I am Ultron." The robot replied.

"My God, that thing is even uglier than you." Tusk snickered at the Abominatrix, only to nearly get his tusks smacked off. "_OW!!!_ Sheesh, some people can't take a freakin' joke."

**The Xavier Institute**

Some time later, another fight broke out between the male New Mutants. They were obviously fighting over the She-Hulk, and the amused Emerald Amazon **(A/N: I invented that nickname!)** was watching, alongside Storm.

"She's mine!!!" Sam yelled as he smashed Bobby "Iceman" Drake into a room with his powers. Then the sound of something breaking was heard.

"No, she's **MINE!!!**" Bobby yelled back, then the sound of something else breaking was heard from inside. Jennifer watched the two boys fight with a laugh.

"Boys, boys, boys. There's plenty of this gamma-green hottie to go around." Jennifer called with a happy laugh. Storm sighed as she watched this whole thing.

"A female Starchild. Hoo boy." Storm sighed. "The Misfits and the Avengers seem to get along rather well."

"No kidding." Jen agreed. "Paul and John are old friends of mine."

"And you seem to be popular with our male students, Jennifer." Storm crossed her arms and looked at Jen in a wry manner. The green-skinned girl grinned.

"Well Stormy, I can't help it. I'm smart, funny, and one hot babe to boot." Jen winked. "I'm going to go see about the shopping in this town." Jen walked off.

"**OWWWW!!!!** KITTYYYYYYY!!!!!" Peter ran by, holding his head. Kitty was chasing him, holding a mallet over her head, a psycho killer look in her eye.

"Make fun of my banana splits, will you?!" Kitty screamed. "Come back here and **die!!!**" Paul walked up to Storm, happily eating one of Kitty's banana splits. Storm could not help but be amazed. She has still never gotten over the fact that not only did Jean and Kitty's cooking not make Paul sick, but he seemed to **like** it!

"Hey Stormy." Paul grinned. "Mmm, this banana split is stellar! Kitty made it. Want some?" Paul held out the split to Storm, who backed away.

"Uhhh…no…uhhhh, you can finish it, Starchild. I don't want any, thank you. I already ate." Storm replied. Paul shrugged and continued eating. _Phew! He bought it!_

"_Pauuuulllllll_…" Jean called out sweetly from the kitchen. "I made some chocolate chip cookies. Come try them out."

"Sounds yummy." Paul smiled. "See ya Stormy. Gotta go be a taste tester." He ran to the kitchen. Trinity walked up to Storm.

"Did Paul come by here?" They asked in unison. "We're going to find out why he can stand Kitty and Jean's cooking."

"One of the great mysteries of life." Ororo noticed. "The Starchild is in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Trinity floated to the kitchen.

"WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE YOU FROM THOSE INFERNAL BRITS, LASSIE!!!" A Scottish-accented, yet familiar, voice roared.

"RAHHHH!!!" Another agreed. Storm looked to her left.

"Oh no _hey!!!_" A flying Iron Man, still drunk, scooped her up, Beast hopping behind. "WHAT THE--?"

"RAHHH!!!"

"You two drank all that whiskey, huh?" Ororo sighed. She looked down at the mayhem. Hawkeye and Gambit were arguing, Kid Razor was beating Cyclops up and down Bayville, Thor was smacking Ray with his hammer, Jennifer was watching Sunspot, Cannonball, and Iceman fight over her, and Multiple, clad in a snazzy suit, was trying to get her to sign a modeling contract.

"Has anyone told you could be in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue?" Multiple asked the She-Hulk with a grin. Jennifer patted Multiple's head cutely.

"Kiddo, I know that style. Paul's all over. Let me guess, you're Paul's little protégé, am I right? And don't you have a band to work with?"

"Yes, but I'm branching out into other areas." Multiple made a rectangle with his hands and put it in front of his face lie it was a camera. "Y'Know, the camera loves you."

"Naturally." Jen struck a pose.

"When photographers look at you, they'll call you the green Naomi Campbell! Without the attitude problem, of course." Jamie grinned.

"I could kick Naomi's butt." Jen bragged jokingly. "Your friends are so funny." Jen pointed to the brawling male New Mutants.

"No kidding." Multiple laughed. "I'm doing something special for them. I'm having my tailor make new costumes for them. The regular ones are so drab."

"Coming from a kid that looks like he was trapped in the 1980s, that's hurtful." Jen grinned. Meanwhile, away from anyone else, Kid Razor was instructing Cyclops on how to perform various moves. Unfortunately, Scott was also being used as a practice dummy.

"And this is a Hook Kick!" Razor smacked Cyclops in the face with his foot. The X-Men's leader looked like he fought a bunch of wild bulls and the Incredible Hulk…and lost. Badly.

"Duhhhhhh, Remy ate the green beans because Jean got the magic key." Cyclops moaned in a daze. "You're welcome." Razor laughed at the sight. He then heard an elephant-like roar. "What?" He asked in confusion. Out of nowhere, Tusk charged at an incredible speed, slamming into the Fearless Kid Razor. "YEEEEOWWWW!!!!" Razor was knocked into the main courtyard. Everyone noticed and ran to the recovering rocker.

"Razor, you alright?" Cap helped Razor up.

"Ye alright, laddie?" Iron Man asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I nearly got gored by Tusk again." Razor replied nonchalantly.

"Who's Tusk?" Kitty asked.

"I AM!!!" Tusk roared. The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers turned and saw the mammoth-like mutant. "I am Arnold Torrence. You all can call me Tusk, the greatest mutant of all. RAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!" Tusk sprinted at an amazing speed, aiming at the mutants and superhuman heroes. "PREPARE TO BE IMPALED!!!!"

Uh-oh, Tusk is attacking! What'll happen? What's Ultron's plan? Can the Misfits, Avengers, and X-Men stop them? Find out in the next chapter!!! Suggestions needed badly!!!


	7. Villain Onslaught!

Gone Avengin'

**Author's Note: In this chapter, I pay a little tribute to Ryoken, whose story "Evolution Team-Up!" inspired me to create this story. See if you can find it!**

Chapter 7: Villain Onslaught!!

**The Xavier Institute**

"YOU ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" Tusk roared as he charged the heroes. Razor quickly jumped to his feet. He charged his guitar's body up with energy, smirking.

"Remember this classic track, Tusk?" Razor smirked, holding the guitar like a sledgehammer. "It's a cut the Kid of Rock's many fans still love. An oldie, but a goodie. VAN _HALEN **HAMMER!!!**_" Razor smacked the mammoth-like mutant right in the face with the guitar.

"OWWWW!!!!" Tusk yelled as he was knocked back into the trees. "Rrgh. I hate that guitar." Razor laughed.

"Man, I love this six-string." Razor said, kissing his guitar. He then heard a jet roar. "Hey, any of you geniuses hear that?"

"Yeah…" Logan noticed. A hail of laser blasts rained down on the mutants and superhumans. It was the Crimson Dynamo.

"Who **is** that guy?" Rogue and Blob asked the She-Hulk as the three used their invulnerability to protect the others.

"Crimson Dynamo. An old enemy of Iron Man's." Jen explained. "He worked as a spy for the Soviet Union during the Cold War. His armor was made from plans stolen from the people who made Iron Man's." A drunk Iron Man flew after the Dynamo, hand repulsors blazing.

"Ye cannae beat a Scotsman, laddie!!" Iron Man hollered. He still thought he was a Scotsman.

"Aw great, he's drunk again." Crimson Dynamo groaned. The armored warriors started getting into a repulsor fight. "Is it just me, or does he fight better when smashed?"

"RAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!" Tusk charged again, attempting to mow down the X-Men.

"Yipe!!" The mutants all dodged except for one.

"OWWW!!!!" Tusk held his head as he slammed into an armored Colossus. The blow left Tusk whimpering on the ground, clutching his head. "Oh God…Oh God…thank you God for giving me a reinforced skull."

"WHOAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Peter was sent flying into the huge green arms of the Abominatrix.

"Well, hello there." Abominatrix laughed. Colossus's silver face turned green.

"God, you ugly." He moaned. The green-skinned monster got mad.

"I AM **NOT _UGLY!!!!_**" She screamed, piledriving the Russian into the ground headfirst. His head and body was planted into the ground. His legs were the only part of his body above ground, looking like two odd metal plants.

"OWWW!!!! What'd I say?" He moaned. The Abominatrix leapt up into the air and landed on top of Scott.

"Scott!" Jean screamed.

"My BACK!!!" Scott yelled.

"Man, you mutants ain't so tough." She sneered. She and Jennifer made eye contact.

"YOU!!!" The She-Hulk and the Abominatrix screamed angrily at each other. Jen leapt on the Abominatrix and they started brawling.

"Hang on, Jen!!" Sam yelled.

"We'll save you!!" Roberto added, but they got rammed by Tusk, who got smacked by Kid Razor.

"Take _this!!_" Cap cocked his arm back, ready to throw his shield, but a big hand wrapped itself around his neck.

"CAP!!" Wasp screamed. The Juggernaut had Cap in a chokehold.

"So you're Captain America. More like Captain Ameri-chump HEY!!!" Juggernaut felt a small sting on his arm. He noticed a tiny pink light flutter around his head. "Stupid bug!!" He started trying to swat it.

"RAAAAAGH!!!" Wolverine lunged at Juggernaut, only to get speared in mid-air by Sabertooth. The X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers tried to fight off the villains' combined forces. But despite the numbers advantage, the good guys had a lot of trouble.

**A warehouse somewhere in Silicon Valley**

"Ah yes, it is here." Ultron noted. The rogue robot had gotten his way into a warehouse. He was examining a computer chip that he pulled out of a box. "This chip has the processing power I need to finish my newest creation. I shall finally destroy the Avengers once and for all, as well as their pathetic mutant allies." Ultron got ready to leave when a couple security guards pointed their guns at him.

"Freeze!" One shouted.

"Good idea." Ultron agreed. He fired a beam from a gem on his head, trapping the guards in place. "Weak flesh." He calmly walked by the cursing and growling guards.

**The Xavier Institute**

"C'mon, ya big red retard! Come get you some of the almighty Kid of Rock! Whoo!!!" Razor challenged the Juggernaut. The big red man charged, but Razor flipped out of the way, causing the unstoppable force to crash into a statue. Razor fired energy beams from this guitar that blew open the locks to Juggernaut's helmet. The helmet flew off his head, leaving him open to get knocked out by Jean' telepathy. After a long fight, the combined forces of X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers were able to drive back and take down Tusk, Juggernaut, Sabertooth, Abominatrix, and the Crimson Dynamo.

"Ahhh, they were easy." Hawkeye laughed.

"No kidding." Kid Razor agreed. The archer and the rocker high-fived. The two were often regular 'partners in crime', considering both of them were blond, both had smart mouths, and they both feared nothing. However, when they disagreed, their egos often caused their arguments to escalate into full-blown fights.

"You two are nuts!" Tabitha snapped.

"Normal's over-rated anyway, babe." Razor winked at Boom-Boom. He then leaned over to the side. "Still as nice as ever." An offended Tabitha pitched a couple time-bombs at the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll. However, using his superhumanly fast reflexes and reaction time, Razor easily caught the bombs and pitched them at Berzerker. KABOOM!!

"OWWCH!!! WHAT WAS **THAT** FOR?!?!"

"Your presence offends me." Razor replied simply, crossing his arms.

"Shove it, Razor!" Ray snapped.

"Shove it? That's your best comeback?" Razor laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me. The Kid of Rock has heard better comebacks from a mentally-challenged parrot!" Ray growled at the semi-arrogant super-rocker.

"I'll parrot you, you arrogant son of a…" Ray rolled up his sleeve as he marched towards Kid Razor, intent on punching out the Jukebox Avenger. Razor shook his head.

"Fine." Razor sighed as he uncrossed his arms. Ray threw the punch, Razor ducking and slapping Ray across the face. The force of the slap made Ray spin around, allowing Razor to literally kick him in the butt, making the electric mutant fall on his face. "Moron. The guy thinks he can go ten rounds with a rocker? Please."

"Ah, Kid Razor. As cocky as before." Ultron landed in front of the mutants and superhumans. Razor glared.

"The Kid of Rock thought he left you for scrap back in Cleveland!" Razor snapped.

"Obviously you were wrong, musician." Ultron replied.

"Ultron, whatever your scheme is, it will be stopped!" Cap warned.

"Who's the overgrown toaster?" Logan asked.

"Ask Ant-Man. The genius created him." Hawkeye snickered. Wasp smacked him upside the head.

"It was not his fault!" Wasp snapped.

"Man, all we asked him was to fix the stupid toaster, not build a homicidal robot. Remind me to beat his brains out when we get back to the Mansion." Razor grumbled.

"Razor, stop it! He had no idea Ultron would end up like this!" Wasp snapped. Razor glared at Wasp.

"Hey, **he** built the stupid thing, not me! Ultron nearly blasted my buds back in Cleveland to bits!"

"Not to mention your girlfriend." Thor snickered.

"JUBILEE IS **NOT** MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU WALKING MYTH!!!" Razor yelled at Thor. The two started arguing.

"Here we go again." Jen, Clint, Wasp, Cap, and Iron Man groaned in unison. Ultron sighed.

_Every time, something like this happens._ He mused. He sat down on the ground. His next statement was out loud: "I think I'll wait for this ridiculous argument to end." He added under his breath as he watched the God of Thunder and the Rock 'n' Roll Warrior argue: "The things I have to put up with so I can rule the world. Maybe I was better off as a toaster."

Man, things are about to boil over! What is Ultron's latest plan for revenge? Can the X-Men, Misfits, and the Avengers stop him? Find out in the next chapter!! Suggestions needed!!!


	8. Ultimate Creation Revealed! A Terrible V...

**Gone Avengin', Special Edition**

**_Original Review Responses:_**

_To Wizard1: I didn't intend for the Evo Kid Razor to sound meaner and more arrogant than the Marvel-verse Kid Razor. I guess the reason Razor sounds meaner and more arrogant than usual is because he's forced to hang around Cyclops. Think about it. Kid Razor is the living embodiment of rock 'n' roll music, and Cyclops is a big authority figure. We all know how rock reacts to authority. Plus, "Birth of a Juke Box Hero" documents Razor's very first adventure. You also have to assume that the Evo Razor is more experienced as a superhero, giving him more confidence in his abilities. Anyway, I'm glad you liked Tusk. BTW, the title of "Birth of a Juke Box Hero" is inspired by a classic rock song. Guess the band. If you have any other ideas for villains for Kid Razor, send them in. I have come up with a few, but I could use more. Thanks for reading my stories, and I hope you'll continue to in the future, man._

**Disclaimer: "Aussie drag queens. And I thought American drag queens were insane." - Me**

Chapter 8: Ultimate Creation Revealed! A Terrible Vision!

**The Xavier Institute**

"How **dare** thou make a mockery of me!" Thor shoved Razor.

"Shove me again, and I'll smack you with that oversized toolbox reject!" Razor shoved Thor back.

"Thou cannot **handle** Mjolnir!" Thor snapped.

"I can handle Mojonir or whatever you call it, alright. The Kid of Rock can handle that hammer and bash your so-called divine brains in!" Razor snapped.

**Behind the Institute**

"Ugghhhh…" A knocked-out Tusk opened his eyes. His mammoth-like body was in immense pain, after being blasted by the X-Men, Misfits, and Avengers, and he was in too much agony to move. He laid on his stomach at the back of the mansion. "Oh God, I think I just felt a rib break."

**Out in front of the Xavier Institute**

Ultron watched the argument between the teenage Norse God of Thunder and the Cleveland-born and raised Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor. It seemed as if those two were on the verge of throwing punches. Despite the fact that Thor had greater physical strength than Razor, Razor could easily take Thor's blows due to his physical invulnerability. And their fists were indeed raised.

"Razor, Thou strength is only that of a mere mortal!" Thor smirked.

"Don't forget, winghead! Not even your strongest blows can break _this_ adamantium jaw!" Razor snapped. Ultron had finally had enough.

"THAT IS **_IT!!!_** I HAVE HAD **_ENOUGH_** OF THIS!!!" With a blast from Ultron, Razor and Thor stopped arguing and turned to the robot.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" They yelled together, blasting Ultron and knocking him back with a thunder blast from Mjolnir, and an energy beam from Razor's guitar.

"I guess I will have to introduce my creation in a less dramatic manner." Ultron noted. Razor and Wolverine then heard a high-pitched signal from his head.

"What's that sound?" Logan snarled.

"I don't hear anything." Kitty told Wolverine.

"Ultra-sonic, babe. Only Logan and I can hear it." Razor threw his head around quickly, looking around. A pair of red beams flew out of nowhere, and came extremely close to slicing Razor's head off his shoulders, that is, until the blond super-rocker dodged with a "Yipe! Who threw that?!?!" He got his answer.

"Oh…my…" Wasp covered her mouth as she looked at the android landing in front of them. It was around six feet, with a red face and solid red eyes. It wore a green costume with a yellow diamond on the chest, a yellow cape, boots, and a yellow belt.

"What _is_ that thing?" Scott wondered.

"An infernal British machine!" Iron Man snapped.

"What do you think of my latest creation?" If Ultron had a face, he would've smirked.

"It's a…It's a…" Wasp stammered.

"It's a real let-down, Ulty." Hawkeye quipped with a smile. "I expected something more spectacular from you."

"Ultron, this is a real sick joke!" Cap growled.

"It's completely ridiculous." Jennifer crossed her arms with a look of disbelief.

"It's a horrifying human vision!" Wasp yelped.

"Wait…" Razor looked at the android, then at Wasp. "Well the Kid of Rock must admit Waspy, you got a flair for names. If that thing's called Vision, then yours truly is gonna blind it!" Razor charged up his body with energy.

"Razor, no!" Cap yelled.

"BON JOVI BOOSTER!!!" Razor took off in an explosion of rainbow energy, like a human bullet. He flew towards Vision like Cannonball. "Deflect this, you Robocop wannabe!!" The android, now named Vision, turned its head to Razor. Its red eyes glowed.

"RAZOR, LOOK OUT!!!" Paul yelled. Vision fired a pair of red rays from its eyes, blasting the Jukebox Avenger.

"AAAAAAGHHH!!!" Razor yelled from the pain. The blast caused him to change direction, making him slam into the nearby ground with a KA-BLAM!!! "OWWWW!!!!" Razor started muttering muffled threats and curses.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Cyclops pointed at Razor and burst out laughing. "Man, that stupid rocker didn't see that coming. He is just as stupid as that Starchild OWWWWWWWCH!!! JEEEEANNNNNN!!!"

"Razor! You okay?" Jen ran to the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll, helping him up.

"I'll kill that thing!" Razor roared. "No one makes a fool out of the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll!"

"What the—AGGHH!!!" Jen screamed as Vision increased his density and slammed into the two like a flying battering ram.

"Let's get him, Avengers!!!" Cap ordered. The Avengers, X-Men, and Misfits charged the two androids.

**Behind the Institute**

Tusk slowly got to his feet and staggered to a corner of the mansion.

"Ugggghhh…" The mammoth mutant moaned. He then saw Vision. "What is that thing?" He then witnessed something. He witnessed Vision slam Kid Razor and the She-Hulk with a tackle. Rage began to build up in the mammoth-like mutant's mind. "Did that thing just…just…use my trademark maneuver? That little son of a…No one mocks me! No one disrespects Tusk!"

**In front of the Institute**

"Man, we can't touch this thing!" Pyro yelled. The Vision had phasing powers, much like Shadowcat. It used that ability to avoid being hit by Pyro and Magma's fireballs, Berzerker and Thor's thunder blasts, Cyclops's optic beams, Kid Razor's energy bursts, Wanda's hex-bolts, and Iceman's ice beams. In his non-corporeal state, Vision was still able to fire its beams back! The rest of the group were trying to fight off Ultron himself, but the robot proved to be just as skilled as his creation.

"Aw c'mon! Is there any way to crack this nut?!?" Pietro groaned as he moved to avoid being blasted by Ultron.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Out of nowhere, an enraged Tusk started charging again.

"Look out!! Tusk is back!!" Kitty screamed.

"Wait, Tusk isn't aiming for us!" Jean yelled.

"What?!" Ultron wondered.

"RAAAAAAGHHHHH!!!! NO ONE, AND I MEAN **_NO ONE_**, MOCKS TUSK!!!" The hot-tempered mammoth-man roared, ramming into a surprised Ultron and Vision, sending them flying.

"No one mocks Tusk, except for me." Razor quipped.

"AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH THEM, YOU'RE NEXT RAZOR!!!" Tusk snapped.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. I want my mommy." Razor remarked sarcastically.

Man, Tusk is angrier than the Incredible Hulk after being forced to be security for a boy band during their world tour! What is his problem? Can Tusk single-handedly defeat Ultron and Vision? Will he ever grow up? Find out in the next chapter!!!


	9. Elephant Attack! Tusk vs Vision and Ultr...

**Gone Avengin', Special Edition!**

**_Original Review Responses:_**

_To RogueFanKC: Oh, you are so right about Scott. I plan to have Razor really humiliate him for his revenge for that remark. Vision's here, alright._

_To JheregAssassin: Glad you reviewed. First time I've seen you on the list. Hope you enjoy my stories. Check out my profile for more. _

_To Red Witch: Love your Doc Strange fic! I hope you feature Kid Razor in one of your fics sometime. That'd be awesome. I'd love to see your take on the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll. I put several references to "Birth of a Juke Box Hero" in this story. Try to find 'em._

**_New Review Responses:_**

_To Readerrr Grrrl: Hey there Reader! Actually, I would **love** to see the Hulk smash a boy band. It'd be so awesome! I'll see if I can keep up the updates, but that may be difficult, considering that college will start up again next week for me. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!" - George Jetson**

Chapter 9: Elephant Attack! Tusk vs. Vision and Ultron!

**The Xavier Institute**

"RAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!" Tusk slammed hard into Vision and Ultron, sending them flying into the angel statue fountain. "YOU WANT TO MOCK ME?!?! I'LL GIVE YOU CLOWNS SOMETHING TO MOCK!!!" Tusk grabbed the Vision and Ultron, and started wailing on the androids.

"What is his problem?" Jamie asked Clint.

"Tusk is a bit of an egomaniac." Clint replied.

"Yeah, whenever the moron sees someone tackle somebody, he thinks that tackler is mocking him. He's stupid that way." Razor smirked. "In fact, he's stupid in _every_ way."

"This coming from a guy who reportedly gave a Cleveland cop an atomic wedgie, then tried to break all his limbs. All because he said some bad things about your costume." Jen snickered. Razor glared.

"Hey, that jerk Polanski had it coming!" Razor snapped. "He also said that the Browns sucked. THE BROWNS DO **NOT** SUCK!!"

"What's he gonna do next, rant about how the Yankees screwed the Indians all these years?" Ray groaned.

"The Yankees should do every other team and not go into the World Series this year. At least then, every other team would have a chance of winning." Razor grumbled. Tusk overheard the remark.

_Here, here._ He thought as he pounded Vision. **(A/N: Hey, just because he's a Cleveland bad guy, that doesn't mean he can't love his town's teams)** "_AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!_" Vision fired its beams, blasting the mammoth man. Tusk flew backward, nearly landing on the heroes. They all dodged, but one.

"**_OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!_**" Scott screamed as Tusk landed on him. "Get this 500-pound lummox off me!"

"I'm only 450, moron!" Tusk snapped. "And it's all muscle! Really great muscle!"

"MY SPINE!!!!" Scott screamed. "GET OFF ME, YOU PREHISTORIC RELIC!!!" A snarling Tusk started smacked his fist against Scott's shoulder. "OWWWW!!!"

"Where are your friends, Elephant Man?" Logan snarled. He noticed the others all disappeared, gone to lick their wounds.

"Having fun with his mother." Tusk smirked, pointing at Scott.

"HEY!!" Cyclops screamed. Tusk got off Scott. Cap took the opportunity and nailed Ultron with his shield.

"You think that hurt me, Captain America?" Ultron asked.

"No, but that will." Cap pointed to his side. Kid Razor and Boom-Boom readied a couple attacks.

"This'll get your day going with a bang, Ultron!" Tabby laughed as she pitched her bombs at the silver android.

"Babe, the Kid of Rock likes your style." Razor smirked at Tabby, then fired his guitar blast. "Eat Power of Rock, Tin Man!" The bombas and beam hit Ultron, impacting the android with a BANG!!!! Jennifer grabbed Ultron from behind.

"Hey, Blob! Rogue! Catch!" Jen pitched Ultron into the air. He was caught by a flying Rogue, who airplane-span him.

"WHOOOOOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAAAAA!!!!!" Ultron was sent flying toward Blob, who used a rare display of athleticism. He caught Ultron, spun around a couple times, then nailed the rogue robot with a sidewalk slam.

"Owch." Hawkeye winced. He noticed Vision get up. "I don't think so." Clint Barton prepped an arrow with a sparking and crackling head. "This Micro Jam arrow'll give those two clowns a shock." He fired the arrow at the Vision, but the android caught it. Hawkeye smirked. "Okay…" He pulled a remote out of his costume. "Try this." He pressed a button, and the arrow sent out an electric pulse that shocked the Vision. "Hah!"

"Take this!" Blob smacked Ultron.

"Hear me burn, Robotman!" Pyro cackled as he grasped Ultron with a huge fire hand. Althea turned on a hose and created a water chain. Pietro created a whirlwind, helping to hold the robot.

"Now! Combine attacks while John, Althea and Pietro have him!" Cap ordered. Wanda, Razor, Thor, Lance, Scott, Amara, Tabby, Ray, Clint, Wasp and Bobby fired their attacks. The combined attacks hit Ultron hard, causing incredible damage to him.

_Assessment: Vision is weakened, and I have been severely weakened. Only alternative is to retreat and return to lair for modifications._ Ultron mused. When the smoke cleared, Ultron was barely standing, much of his plating gone.

"I will return, Avengers. And you X-Men and Misfits will regret crossing me." Ultron and Vision teleported away.

"Ahh, go download some junk mail!" Razor mocked. Tusk walked up to Kid Razor. The two old rivals glared at each other.

"I'm outta here." Tusk replied. He gave Xavier an arrogant snort and walked away. "See you in Cleveland, Razor. I got a sledgehammer with your name on it there."

"I got a butt-whompin' with your name on it there too, you furball." Razor smirked.

"We didn't destroy Ultron, Cap." Jen sighed.

"I know, Jennifer." Cap said. "We'll get him next time."

"Man, Ultron should've known. When he comes within five feet of the Kid of Rock, he gets whooped." Razor laughed.

"Oh please. Does this guy get more arrogant every minute or what?" Bobby groaned.

"Man, and you guys say _I'm_ a pain." Amara grumbled. Razor overheard.

"Watch it, Ice-boy." Razor glared. He looked over at Scott. "Well, if the press asks, it's your fault."

"Screw you, Razor." Scott grumbled.

"Anyway, it was kind of weird, seeing kids our age who have superpowers, but aren't mutants." Tabby noticed.

"Ah know." Rogue agreed.

"You got that right, babe." Razor laughed. "One of my friends is a powerless mutant. His name's Daniel, but we call him Fingers." He noticed Pietro and Wanda walk up to Cap.

"It was fun working with you again, Cap." Wanda said. "Would it be alright if Pietro and I joined the Avengers someday?"

"Hoo boy." Cap rolled his eyes.

"Anytime, Wanda." Jennifer laughed.

"Y'know, Cap…" Beast said. "I might consider becoming an Avenger myself someday."

"Tony will finally have a drinking buddy." Wasp quipped with a laugh.

"HEEEELP!!!!" The gang heard Scott scream. They turned around, and found that Scott was hanging from the roof, clad only in his boxers, and he had the words "RAZOR RULZ, CYCLOPS DROOLZ" sprayed on him. The others turned to a laughing Razor.

"How did you--?" Storm asked in shock.

"I have my methods, Tina." Razor winked.

"_We are Scotsmen, hey! We are Scotsmen, hey!_" Tony and Hank sang, doing a can-can dance.

"Oh Lord." Wasp sighed. Craig and Lance watched the drunken display. The two gained a couple evil grins.

"Hey Iron Man, we know this guy who said some horrible things about Scotland." The drunken Avenger staggered to the two.

"**Where is the cur?!?!**" He hollered angrily.

**Washington, ****DC**

Senator Robert Kelly was in Washington. He was taking a walk in a park.

"No mutants. No craziness. What a lovely day." He happily hummed. Until he got caught in a rain of repulsor blasts. "HEY WHAT THE--?"

"MAKE FUN OF SCOTLAND, AYE? CALL OUR WOMEN CHEAP HARLOTS, AYE?!?! CALL US SISSIES, AYE?!?!" A drunk Iron Man yelled. "I'LL TEACH YE TO MESS WITH SCOTLAND!!!!" He landed in front of the senator, who had a huge wet spot in the front of his pants. He then proceeded to beat the intolerant jerk into a pulp.

"HEY OW OW OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWWWWWW!!!! HELP ME!!! OWWWWWW!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!"

I just had to do that! Anyway, the X-Men met the Avengers. Crazy, cool, and wild stuff occurred. I got a special treat for you all: A special Epilogue! See you around, and keep on reading!


	10. Special Epilogue! Avengers vs Hellions!

**Gone Avengin', Special Edition!**

**_New Review Responses:_**

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Glad you liked the Polanski reference, the Kelly torture and the Yankee dissing. I aim to please. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Readerrr Grrrl: Hey there Reader! I'm glad you liked the Kelly and Scott torture. I love making their lives miserable. Here's your special epilogue! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: "I saw O.J. Simpson walk down the street today, and his clothes were killer!" - Me**

Chapter 10: Special Epilogue! Avengers vs. Hellions!

**A Mall in ****New York**

"Man. Now _that_ was a battle!" A boy with short brown hair looked back with a smile, dressed in an old Aerosmith concert shirt and jeans. He was named Bobby Parkins, Kid Razor's alter-ego. He and the other teenage Avengers, clad in plain clothes, were hanging out in the food court of a mall **(A/N: Kid Razor's identity is known to the other Avengers in the Misfit-Verse)**. They were celebrating their victory over Ultron and the Vision. Jennifer was chowing down on a **huge** pile of nachos. Thor was enjoying a soda in his mortal guise of Don Blake. Don had a wooden cane leaning on the chair next to him, and he was dressed in a plain red shirt and blue slacks, his blond hair was cut short. Bobby was having a hot dog, cracking a couple jokes. Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, was staring at a couple pretty teen girls who had a boy with them sitting nearby. One could notice that Clint Barton had a backpack on his back. "I thought we were all toast. Those X-Men and Misfits were pretty cool."

"Yeah." Jennifer agreed. She didn't wear an image inducer because she was proud of the fact she looked different. On the way, the kids did have to sign numerous autographs. Except for Bobby and Don. Bobby and Don had kept their Kid Razor and Thor identities secret since they started their careers as superheroes, despite the fact that this ordinary-looking kid with a guitar and the cane-carrying blond boy hung out with two known heroes. Jen explained that Bobby and Don were good friends of theirs. "It was good seeing John and Paul again. I love those guys."

"Man, those girls are cute." Hawkeye grinned, staring at the girls, a curvy blonde and a thin redhead. "I'm gonna go see if they need anything."

"You're dreaming if you think those girls like you." Don laughed.

"Have any of you noticed that Thor only seems to talk normal when he's like this?" Bobby pointed at Don.

"You should talk, Bobby. You got a dual personality." Jen remarked. Bobby glared. "It's true. Whenever you change into Razor, your personality changes, like you assume a persona or become someone else."

"Where's Clint?" Don noticed Hawkeye had left the table. The other three shrugged. Meanwhile, the two girls, clad in regular clothes, were talking to the boy. One of the girls was thin, had red hair, and carried a deck of strange cards. The other was the curvy blonde Clint was checking out. The boy had semi-long bright red hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with yellow at the temples and blue eyes. He wore black sneakers, blue jeans, and a black 'Austin 3:16' T-shirt that looked in good condition for its age.

"Thanks for helping me out find my way at the Academy, Tarot." The red-haired boy said to the red-haired girl. His Boston accent made him sound a little bit like JFK.

"My pleasure, Jake." The red-haired girl smiled at the red-haired boy. "Is that not right, Roulette?"

"Yeah, Jake. Did you get a codename yet?" The blonde replied.

"Yeah. Miss Frost gave me the codename 'Dragon'. She seems really nice." Jake smiled. "By the way, I don't know your real names, just your codenames." Tarot and Roulette shared a knowing grin.

_Pulling pranks on new people is fun._ Tarot thought. "I'm Tania, and her name is Randi." Tarot replied. The two Hellion girls were going for the old 'Tell-the-new-guy-that-your-name-is-this-but-it's-actually-that-joke'.

"You'll love it at the Academy. We can show you how to use those powers of yours." Tarot told Dragon. Roulette looked at his shirt.

"Love wrestling?"

"My dad and grandpa wrestled." Jake explained. "Former WWE Champions. I want to go into wrestling myself. Both me and my brother. I'll join the Rock and Randy Orton as third-generation wrestlers."

_Wrestling? Of all the low-brow commoner professions…_ Roulette mentally scowled.

"May I sit with you lovely ladies?" Clint Barton grinned. Roulette, Tarot, and Dragon looked up.

"Sure." Dragon smiled.

"Who are you?" The two mutant girls asked.

"Clint Barton." Clint bowed. Bobby and Don chuckled from their tables.

"Man, and I thought _Razor_ was full of himself." Bobby snickered. When he became Razor, Bobby changed both physically and mentally.

"No kidding." Don agreed.

"You two aren't exactly humble either." Jen replied. Clint sat with the girls and the red-haired boy. Dragon seemed welcoming, but the girls did not. They did not think too highly of non-mutant superheroes like Clint and Spider-Man.

"We're having a private conversation here, so go away!" Tarot snapped at Hawkeye.

"Hey, I was only trying to be nice!" Clint replied in self-defense.

"She said go away." Bevatron and Beef walked to the table.

"C'mon, can't we all just--?" Clint started.

"GO AWAY!!!" Beef grabbed Clint and threw him to the Avengers' table. With a huge crash, Clint fell through the table.

"OWWWW!!!" Hawkeye yelled as Bobby and Jen helped him up. "What was **their** problem?!"

"If they wanted a fight, they got one!" Bobby readied his guitar as the other patrons fled. "C'mon, Blake!" Don Blake grabbed his cane and ran with Bobby into a clothing store. The two raced into a pair of dressing rooms. In the first, Don Blake raised his cane. A thunderbolt hit the cane, transforming it into Mjolnir, Thor's mighty hammer. Don Blake shed his mortal disguise and transformed into the Mighty Thor.

"Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor is…_in_…_the_…**_Hoooooouse_******" Bobby's magical guitar glowed, and with one powerful strum of his guitar, his short brown hair grew and turned blond, and his clothes and body morphed, becoming the costume and body of the Fearless Kid Razor. "WHOOO!!!" The two emerged from the dressing rooms in their heroic forms.

"That outfit don't do a thing for you, Goldilocks." Kid Razor quipped, looking at Thor's costume.

"There is a battle to be fought, Razor." Thor replied.

"The Kid of Rock loves to fight as much as he loves women and metal." Razor smirked. Thor and Razor ran back out. Clint had whipped his bow out from his backpack and Jen had her fists raised.

"Guys, those are the Avengers!" Dragon tried to calm them down.

"Avengers, huh?" Beef smirked at the She-Hulk in a lecherous manner. "Hey baby, maybe we should test out our strength somewhere more private." Jen scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Get a life, you dork. I'd like a man with class."

"Hey, I'm from the Massachusetts Academy. Can't get classier than that." Beef chuckled.

"More like a New York slum." Jen quipped. She looked over at Jake. "The red-haired guy over there's kinda cute though." Dragon blushed shyly as he reluctantly stood with his fellow Academy students.

"Nice work, Dragon!" Beef snapped angrily at Jake.

"What?" Jake shrugged.

"You wanna rock? I got your rock right here!" Razor fired a blast from his guitar, hitting Bevatron and Beef.

"Aaagh!!" Bevatron yelled. "Try this on, Kid of Rock!" Bevatron fired a thunder blast from his fist, one that Razor easily dodged.

"Pika Pika Pika!" Razor mocked, impersonating the famous Pokemon. Bevatron got steamed.

"I AM **NOT** A FREAKING PIKACHU!!!" Bevatron yelled, firing shock after shock at Razor.

"Man, you got the aim of a blind rhinoceros!" Razor laughed as he leapt on table after table, doing flips and cartwheels on the way. "Hey Pikachu, I hear Ash calling!"

"HOLD STILL AND GET FRIED!!!" Bevatron screamed.

"Fire card!" Tarot held up a card, and a stream of flames flew towards Hawkeye. He dodged with a sideways roll and a smirk.

"A mutant, huh? Cool with me." He calmly prepped an arrow. "Let me show you why I'm called Hawkeye!" Clint fired an arrow containing a smoke bomb. He was then blasted in the back by Roulette. But she couldn't react fast enough stop the arrow.

"Kaff! Ahggh!!" Tarot coughed. She stumbled over, falling into Kid Razor's arms.

"Hello there, baby." Razor smirked. "Let me introduce myself." He then kissed Tarot, making her squeal with shock. Before she could start fighting, Razor let her go and flipped away with a wink. Tarot touched her lips before blushing and getting angry.

"FIRST THAT KID COPS A FEEL, NOW THAT ROCKER KISSES ME!!!" Tarot screamed.

"Eat this, you so called god!!" Roulette pitched her black bad luck discs at Thor, but the Norse divine warrior was able to prevent the blasts from hitting him by twirling his hammer.

"Thou dost believe thy powers to create chaos can harm _me?_" Thor burst out laughing. _She reminds me of Enchantress with the locks of gold and the curves._ "Thy power _pales_ in comparison to mine!" Thor threw his hammer. "Taste the mystical Uru metal, wench!!"

"No thanks, I'm on a diet." Roulette quipped. She hit the hammer with a black energy blast. She stopped the hammer in mid-air, and Thor's eyes betrayed his panic.

_By the __Rainbow__Bridge__! If I do not get back my hammer in one minute, I will revert back to my mortal form of Don Blake!_ Thor leapt and grabbed the hammer. He pulled on his mighty weapon.

"Ha!" Roulette snorted. "I'll show you!" She tried to command the hammer, but it fired a thunderbolt at her, knocking her for a loop.

"My power is much greater!" Thor crowed. Bevatron was sent flying towards him thanks to Razor. Thor grabbed the electric mutant, who tried to fight his grip with thunder-charged punches. The punches had no effect, except for tickling Thor's sides.

"I am the God of the Storm, mere mutant." Thor laughed happily. He threw Bevatron down to the ground. "I thank thee for the entertainment." Roulette fell over, holding her head.

"Look at all the pretty stars…" She grinned dizzily. Meanwhile, Beef and the She-Hulk were trading blows.

"Nice right cross, babe." Beef snickered, wiping his mouth.

"Your punches are like your pick-up lines. They need work. Bad." Jennifer smirked. She looked over at a confused Dragon. "What's his number?"

"GAHHH!!!" Beef screamed angrily. "DRAGON, QUIT TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRL!!!" Jen angrily gave Beef a knockout blow.

"I wouldn't be your girl even in your dreams." Jen snorted. She waved over at Dragon and gave him a wink. The red-haired wrestler's son blushed shyly.

"Guys…" Jake Wildfire, the new Hellion codenamed Dragon, looked on at the fight. "Guys…" He groaned, growing impatient. "GUYS!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!" The fighting immediately stopped.

"Jack! Percy! Taina! Randi! Knock it off!" Jake snapped. "Knock it off now! You know what Emma said about picking fights!"

"Hey Dragon, Robin Hood over here started it!" Bevatron pointed at Hawkeye.

"He wasn't doing anything! Beef threw the first punch!" Dragon snapped. He motioned to Jen, Razor, Hawkeye and Thor. "I don't know where Razor and Thor came from, but I do know that She-Hulk and Hawkeye here were just having some harmless fun with those two other guys until Beef came along and nearly paralyzed one of them." The other Hellions snorted.

"Whatever." Beef groaned, getting up and re-adjusting his jaw. Bevatron snorted.

"Let's get out of here. They're below us anyway." The Hellions left, except for Jake.

"Hey up yours, you Storm wannabe!" Clint snapped. The red-haired new guy looked around at the carnage.

"Man, Emma's gonna kill us." Roulette groaned.

"I hope Miss Frost rips those guys a new one. They can be such jerks." Jake grumbled. He turned to the Avengers and bowed humbly, a custom he picked up from his father during his days wrestling in Japan. "I'm really sorry for those guys. They can be such morons. They think they're better than everyone else."

"Ahh, don't worry kid." Razor waved. "You didn't try to fight the Kid of Rock. Very smart decision."

"Yeah, you're a good kid, Dragon." Jen smiled. "We know about the Hellions. They're not good people. Look, you're perfectly welcome to join us as an Avenger." Jake drooped his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He sighed sadly. Clint recognized the look in Dragon's eyes.

"Frost has something on you." Clint said. Jake nodded quickly.

"Yeah, but I can't say anymore." Jake told the archer. He ran to join the other Hellions.

"The young one is being blackmailed." Thor narrowed his blue eyes.

"What a way to join a group." Jen shook her head. "I remember when Cap approached me to join the Avengers. At least he never blackmailed me."

"Too bad. That kid would make a great Avenger." Razor noted. "The Kid of Rock sensed a good amount of the Power of Rock within him."

"I wish we could do something." Jen sighed sadly. "Poor kid."

"Yeah well, we can't do anything for him now." Razor sighed. He looked around at the mall. It was a mess. "Ten bucks says Cap's gonna find out about this. Odds are even that he will find out and kick our butts."

"Aye." Thor agreed. "Captain America will give us a right pounding for this act."

"No kidding." Hawkeye sighed.

"He can't touch me." Razor said with his trademark smirk. "I'm too cool for him."

"Oh shut up, Razor." Thor groaned.

Another story comes to an end! What're the Hellions up to? What of Ultron and the Vision? Will these questions ever be answered? Who knows. This is L1701E, saying hope you liked this story, and look forward to more in the future!


End file.
